


"Concert"

by CoreyWW



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s04e09 Last One Out of Beach City, F/F, Ficlet, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW
Summary: A Pearl ficlet taking place after "Last One Out of Beach City."
Pearl sneaks home after being out all night.





	

Pearl snuck in the beach house at around five in the morning. She had been out all night. She had a duffel bag slung over her shoulder with her dirty jeans and jacket inside.

Her face hurt from smiling so much. She practically danced up the beach the whole way home. She felt like singing, but didn’t for fear of waking Steven up …

But, to her surprise, Steven was asleep on the couch when she walked in. Amethyst was passed out on the floor nearby..

Pearl hadn’t expected anyone to be right by the front door this early. In her mild shock, she accidentally let the screen door slam shut.

Steven stirred, his eyes half lidded.

“Pearl?” he said, yawning.

Pearl’s cheeks flushed. She panicked, not sure what to say.

“Oh … h-hello Steven,” Pearl said softly. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Steven shook his head, still out of it.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled. “How was the concert?”

Pearl raised an eyebrow.

“Concert?” she asked.

Steven yawned.

“Yeah, the concert you said you and that pink-haired girl were checking out,” Steven said.

Pearl’s eyes went wide.

“Oh! Yes. Right. _That_ concert,” Pearl said. She remembered now. That is where Pearl _said_ they were going …

“It was … pleasant,” Pearl said. She tried to keep herself from smiling and failed.

Steven yawned and laid back down. He didn’t seem to notice.

“That’s nice,” he said, rolling back over.

A moment later, Steven looked like he’d already fell back asleep.

Pearl crept across the floor past Amethyst towards the laundry room. She exhaled.

That went far better than it could have gone.

Pearl stopped in front of the washing machine. She bent over to unzip her duffel bag when she felt eyes boring into the back of her neck.

She turned to see Amethyst standing behind her, fully awake and grinning as wide as she could.

Pearl froze. She had heard everything. She knew it.

Amethyst chuckled.

“So P, how was ‘ _concert_ ’?” Amethyst said, holding up finger quotes.

Pearl could feel herself blush. She looked back down at her bag.

“Shut up, Amethyst,” Pearl said. “I’m busy. I need to wash these clothes from last night.”

Amethyst grinned wider.

“Oh _yeah_ , I’ll bet you do–”

Pearl glared at Amethyst.

Amethyst held up her hands defensively and walked off.

From just outside the laundry room, Pearl heard Amethyst say, “You really _are_ hardcore …”

Pearl didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or flattered, so she just felt both at the same time.


End file.
